Kenku (5e Race)
Note: This is based on the Kenku monster in the Monster Manual. ' Kenku "Shinies! Me wants shinies! Give shinies to me!"'' -Gringo Dibdab, Kenku beggar, seconds before his death. Physical Description Kenku are humanoid birds, between 4-6 feet tall, with long beaks, talons, and feathers. Their feathers can be black, purple, white, or gold. They have black eyes, and greyish-black talons, with silvery beaks. History Once, the kenku held the wind in their wings, embracing the gusty sky and singing the sweet language of birdsong. Serving a master whose identity is now lost to their memory, the kenku coveted the glittering baubles of his household, and longed to speak so that they could cajole and swindle others out of such treasures. Stealing the secret of speech from a volume in their master's library, they disguised themselves in rags to beg for pretty things. When their master learned of their greed, he stripped away their wings as punishment, forcing them to beg forever. Society Kenku live within the societies of other races, usually as beggars, thieves, or anything else that will get them closer to shiny treasures. However, some kenku instead join the military, or become masters of seduction, the former for the glint of armor and weapons, the latter to steal treasure from rich nobles. Kenku Names Due to how Kenku prefer to speak with mimicry and gestures, their names are more often than not terms they like the sound of, or noises. This can include some Kenku being named after insults. These are usually spelled different, to make the parents sound creative when they honestly are not. '''Male: Gringo, Meehhow, Klazh, A Noise Which Can Only Be Described As A Chicken Going Through A Blender, Barg'Han Female: Shynee, Flowher, Prehshis, A Noise Which Can Only Be Described As A Noblewoman Moaning In Her Bedroom, Feyfer Kenku Traits A race of humanoid birds, with flightless feathers, a love of shiny objects, and exceptional agility, Kenku are very adept as dexterity-using classes. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Kenkus are considered mature at 6 years old, and they usually live only to be 30-40 years old. Alignment. Kenku are usually on whatever side has the most shiny objects, and they don't have the most respect for the law, either, making them usually chaotic neutral. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Mimicry. ''The kenku can mimic any sound that it has heard, including voices. A creature that hears the sound can tell they are imitations with a successful Wisdom (Insight) check, against a Kenku's Charisma (Deception) check. ''Natural Deception. ''The kenku has a +2 to all Deception rolls. At level 6, this increases to +3, then at level 12 +4, and finally at level 18, +5. ''Ambusher. ''The kenku has advantage on attack rolls on any creature that it has surprised. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Auran. Kenku Subraces Penguin Kenku This Kenku sub-race has a white underbelly, and sharp teeth inside of their beak, allowing them to rip through things with ease. They also can have brown eyes, instead of black. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. Natural Swimmer. ''You can hold your breathe underwater for 30 minutes longer than most races. Additionally, you have a swim speed of 45 ft. ''Beak Bite. ''Whenever you make an unarmed strike, you can instead bite a target that's within 5 ft. of you for 1d6 + your Strength modifier piercing damage. '''Dove Kenku This Kenku sub-race has orangish reddish eyes, and their feathers are more often than not white with a differently colored tail. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Natural Charm. ''You have access to Charm Person, at level 1. You can use this an amount of times equal to your proficiency bonus per long rest. Category:Hall of Shame